Timeless Tale
by xMilaax
Summary: In a faraway land lost in time, filled with magic, fairies, witches, kings and queens, blossomed a love story against all the odds. The best tales are timeless. Fairytale Faberry.
1. I am a queen

Today is my wedding day.

Everything was exactly what one can expect to be when exchanging vows to be joined in holy matrimony. The weather was perfect, a soft breeze stirring through all the important guests and gracing the perfect balance for the sunset. We could see the meadows of lavender in the background from the window, blanketing the ground as far as the eye could reach. Birds were chirping happily outside, butterflies zigzagged around with its vibrant and colorful wings.

The decoration was just right, the flowers, the gold plated furniture - specially built for an event as important as a royal weeding – even the rich details in the new tapestry, the one that was shipped here from a kingdom far, far in the west. The people outside cheered, and a few lucky ones were even invited in (and it's the first time I've ever seen peasants in a feast of the royalty), it was very obvious that that people, oddly, loved their king. I haven't tasted the food yet, but from what I could hear from the servants, it could greatly feed a small village for a whole month. And the smell… when I passed by the kitchens earlier… it just made my mouth water.

Today is my wedding day. And I hated it.

I hated it, I hated it.

I hated the damn birds, the damn peasants yelling like beasts, the flowers with it sickening sweet scent. As I walked through the aisle in the middle of the grand hall of the castle, feeling every eye on me, I was holding back the vomit. It was not the attention. I was quite used to the judgmental stares, the condescending looks, always seizing me up from head to toe, looking for a flaw, or something, anything to start a rumor or sneer at. No, it wasn't the attention. It was the occasion.

My father's arm was rigid as he guided me, a stone cold mask on his face, betraying nothing. He was a proud man, but I had absolutely certain that in the solitude of his own mind, he was cheering louder than anyone outside. He finally managed to marry off her daughter to the highest bid. To the one that worn a crown like the one he desired for himself. But the grand duke would be from now on less infuriated, because I would wear it – and therefore extend his influence around his own kingdom, that, even though was considerably distant from this own, was also considerably less powerful. And what an ally would my future husband be in case the king from my land was to be dethroned…

My fiancée was smiling brightly at me as I approached him step by step. Slowly and gracefully like a future queen should. I wasn't supposed to smile as wide as him, thought. It had to be gentle, subtle, and proper smile for a lady of my ancestry. I was getting closer and closer, and had to swallow the lump in my throat. When I finally came to a halt, he bowed and extended his hand. My father let go of my arm and bowed back, placing his closed fist on his heart in a gesture as old as time. A gesture every father over the generations made when giving her daughter away to another man. I curtsied and took the hand offered to me, lowering my head in a sight of respect. The king guided me so I could climb the single step to where he and the ceremonialist stood.

It was the second time I was seeing him at all, really. And the closer we've ever been. I could count his eyelashes if I so wanted. I didn't. And couldn't help but wonder how much older than me he was. He had to be at least twenty ears my senior, for I knew he had a daughter about my age from his previous marriage. I hadn't seen her yet. She was supposed to bring our wedding bands, and it would be at any time now. Mine was enchanted, my noble future husband told me in the single time we've seen each other before. And they were the one thing I thought I'd like from this whole ceremony. Who wouldn't like an _enchanted_ ring?

We joined both hands, and his palms were of a man who's never spent a day in life harvesting, or mining or fishing. I've held men's hands before - of nobles in the court that always lingered their touch to much as I pretended I didn't notice - and they were always calloused, even though none of them harvested, or mined or fished. The king's hands were almost soft, a little rough, true, but… warm. He even smelled ok. I could sense an exotic scent of what seemed like lime and… candle wax? Anyway, nothing like those other nobles, always reeking of mead, ale, raw meat and sweat. The king's eyes were kind as was his smile. And maybe. Maybe, maybe I could…

No. There's no way in hell I'd love him. Bear with him or eventually develop some kind of affection, or, more possibly, respect, yes. But love? I couldn't. I knew it right away as I looked at his beard and the wrinkles in the corner of kind eyes that didn't move me at all.

The ceremonialist started to speak, and suddenly all the buzzing and chattering around the hall ceased. The guests dutifully stared ahead and the king and I turned our heads to stare at the old bald man standing. He greeted us, opening his arms like he wanted to hug the whole room. His words were full of flourishes and eloquence, but his tone was so monotonous that I was sure if he continued for long, half of the nobles would fall asleep.

The ceremonialist spoke of fate and love and the circle of life. The absurdity of it all made me want to laugh, and I had to force myself to remain with a solemn expression. Nobody married for love. Well, at least not kings and queens. Nobody gave a damn about love in that hall. All that mattered was lands and gold and power. Silently they all studied me to find a better way to approach me to get favors or just use me to get in the good graces of the king, but truth be told, as soon as I left the hall they would judge and gossip, inwardly envying and hating me for rising above them all as their queen.

When the old man deemed he had talked enough nonsense, the musicians started to play again and a girl appeared, leaving from a door I hadn't noticed before. Her dress was of a light pink, full of flowers and branches embroidered in gold threads and precious gems. She sparkled and the stones sent rainbow reflexes all across the room. I had to blink twice to adjust my eyes at the sight of her. The small crown on the top of her head confirmed the obvious. Princess Rebecca? Raquel?

Her smile was even wider than her father's, which was quite an accomplishment. She was thin and petit, and waltzed towards the both of us with a velvet little pillow in hands. When she stopped and curtsied, her father extended his hand to caress her cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Rachel." He whispered, and I doubted even the ceremonialist had heard.

Rachel. Princess Rachel, that was it.

The princess winked at him before her eyes turned to me. I had to blink again, because they were like big chestnuts full of emotion. I expected her to hate me, really. I was the replacement of her mother, after all. But either she was a very, _very _good actress, or she didn't hate me at all. Rachel smiled shyly at me and, before I knew it, I was smiling back. Well. It didn't change the fact that I had to be very cautious around her, at least for now.

Then my eyes rested at the crystal little boxes, that somehow managed to shine brighter than the princess's dress. As if on cue, Rachel opened them and the ceremonialist, sadly, started to talk again.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," He reached for my wedding band, raising it in front of us, "Do you promise to take this as symbol of your bond with Hiram Roderick Berry, and honor, cherish, follow him, and accept his name from now until the end of times?"

"I promise." I answered softly.

The king accepted the ring from his hand and gently put it on my finger.

"Hiram Roderick Berry," He grabbed the second ring, "Do you promise to take this as symbol of your bond with Lucy Quinn Fabray, and honor, cherish, follow her and give her your name from now until the end of times?"

"I promise."

I took the ring the ceremonialist extended to me, and slid it on his finger.

"You're now bonded by the ties of your oath. May the gods bless your union, and the time favors you in a joyful and fulfilling marriage."

The king leaned to kiss me, and it was just a soft and brief touch of lips. I hardly felt it and then it was over.

Cheers erupted around the hall, the guests now standing and clapping and screaming. Hiram took my hand and raised it with his own, our bodies now turned to all of them. It was time for the celebration to start, and the royal guard opened the grand door leading to the banquet hall. The king and I followed after the captain of the guard, the princess hot on our heels. Few moments later, the rest of the guests followed us too.

The king, the princess and I sat on the end of the gigantic table. He took the chair in the middle, I on his right and Rachel on his left. Nobody sat on the other end. Minutes later, when everybody managed to sit, the servants were quick to fill the goblets with high quality wine, honey mead and ale. Oddly enough, the princess wanted only water.

Then the king stood, goblet in hand. Everybody stopped talking and turned to look at him.

"I have to thank the gods every day, for they've favored me so much. I already had a blessing in the form of my little girl here," he gazed affectionately at Rachel, and she beamed at him. "And now my beautiful wife has come to join our family! Let's drink to the new queen!" Hiram raised his goblet and took a gulp from it, as everybody did the same, repeating "To the new queen!"

I smirked, drinking too. The king gestured for me to stand, and then bobbed his head to motivate me to say something. I hesitated for a moment. In my father's kingdom, wives weren't supposed to make speeches. Their jobs were to look pretty beside their husbands. But when the king took my hand, I cleared my throat.

"First, thank you all for your presence. It's a joy to me having so many witnesses in this happy day. I'm the one who is so grateful to join you, and your family," I looked at the king with my best sweet expression. "And also grateful to the kingdom, who received me with open arms. We shall all enjoy this together. I'm sure the feast is divine, and your glasses shall not be empty!"

The people shouted their approval, and Hiram let out a full belly laugh.

"Well, you heard her majesty!"

We sat again, and then the minstrels and troubadours started to sing and play and the food started to be served. Dish after dish with roasts of veal, venison, pheasant and swan, beef pie, stuffed chicken sprinkled with spice, salmon covered with powdered ginger, eel in a thick spicy sauce, cheese, vegetables, nuts, fresh fruit, herb-basted potatoes, apple purée, tart of onions and mushrooms… And meals that I honestly had no idea what consisted of.

I still felt a little nauseous so I tried to keep it light and avert my eyes from the boar head. The mead was sweat against my lips, but I once again caught myself wanting it to be over. _The worst is yet to come_, said a little devious voice inside my head. I swallowed all the contents off my goblet and hurried the servant girl to get me a refill. I had to make it somehow more tolerable. My _marital duties_. I scowled to myself.

The king was kind, and asked me if I wanted some specific music of my father's kingdom, if I was satisfied with the food or if he should ask somebody to fetch me some of their special cider. Apparently the flavor was nothing like anything I've ever tasted.

We tried, but we didn't have much to say to each other anyway. After some minutes, he asked to switch places with me so he could talk to my father, sitting by my side.

"The king sits in the middle." I frowned, confused with his request.

He chuckled.

"That's perfectly fine, my queen. Don't worry."

Still frowning, I sat on the bigger chair. And no one bat an eye. So weird.

"Lucy!" The princess squealed when she noticed the change. "We still haven't had the chance to speak! I, Lucy… It's okay to call you that? I mean, I won't do it when we're in formal court events and such. Etiquette demands I call you by your title. But nobody's listening now anyway. Too much wine in their heads, I'm afraid."

I blinked. It was rapidly becoming a habit when facing the princess. Her voice was rushed, like she barely needed to breathe between sentences.

"Quinn."

"Sorry?" Her nose wiggled slightly.

"You can call me Quinn, princess." I paused, "When not in court events."

"You don't like Lucy?" She popped a grape into her mouth, "You can call me Rachel."

"I rather not, princess." I ignored her first question.

Her eyes narrowed, but she shrugged it off easily.

"My father asked me if I minded him remarrying." The princess said casually, picking another piece of fruit from her plate.

I could feel the tension in my shoulders, and my jaw tightening up. I wouldn't say a thing even if the ability to talk wasn't suddenly foreign to me.

"I said I didn't. I don't" She continued, blissful ignorant of my discomfort, "If you were older you'd be like a mother to me. But really, we're probably around the same age, so you can be like my sister." She beamed at me.

And I just stared.

"Your sister?" My voice was somewhat strangled.

She nodded fervently.

"I've always wanted a sister. The castle is full of people, it's true. People everywhere, but sometimes it can get lonely. And also, I believe there're topics that should be addressed strictly to family, for sometimes the maids and the guards… well, I surely like them, but sometimes they can be real gossipers. Really, does every resident of the castle need to know every time I trip in my gowns? Sometimes its hems are just too big! And that time that I accidently broke daddy's vase, did he really needed to know that? He wouldn't even notice if-"

I spaced off. Seriously, seeing her talk nonstop and barely inhale was almost disturbing. I felt like she would choke for air at any moment. And the gestures… The princess _gestured_ a lot. I looked at her plate, seeing only pieces of fruit, vegetables and some pastries.

"The chicken is really good," I blurted, her voice already buzzing inside my head. "Have you tasted it?"

"I don't eat meat." She deadpanned.

I blinked… yet again.

"You don't… eat meat?" I asked, trying to suppress my disbelief.

"No!" She answered passionately. "I've seen these animals being murdered, you know… It's just," She looked around, as if looking for a strong enough word to express her obvious disgust. "_Bestial_! Not to mention plain cruel! Thank the gods daddy doesn't like to hunt."

I raised an eyebrow, a little wierded out.

"I see."

"Humans totally disregard the comfort of the animals, they are living creatures too! Few years ago some nobles of the court brought some deer they'd hunted. The poor thing was still alive, agonizing! The lack of compassion of these people-"

I spaced off again, because really, I wasn't nearly prepared for another monologue. I lowered my gaze at my hand, the ring like a strange weight there. For the first time I_ really_ looked at it. Sapphires were embedded around the band, and a decent size pear cut diamond rested in the middle. It was actually quite beautiful.

"Your majesty told me the ring is enchanted." I whispered, not sure if loud enough for the girl to hear.

She stopped wherever was she was saying about cruelty with animals, "It is."

"What does it do?" I tried not to sound as excited as I actually felt, tracing the diamond with my fingertips.

"It shall shine forever. Not even time can fade its beauty." Her voice was so soft.

My eyes finally looked up from the ring, and found the princess kindly staring at me.

"Oh." I said, forcing myself to remain with a neutral expression. _Is that all?_ I wanted to add. My enthusiasm quickly vanished. And apparently it was not as subtle as I would prefer, for the princess was now somberly looking at me.

"Magic is dangerous. And must be treated with absolute caution," She started solemnly, "My father ordered the ring to be taken far into the woods to the fairies glade, so they could enchant it as a favor to the king. Here, we respect the magical creatures. But they have their places, and we have ours."

"Fairies?" I said, truly intrigued by the information provided. In my father's kingdom, all forms of magical creatures were banished. So were the humans who had magic. Most of them, at least. And then I just had to ask. "Do you know any… person who could have enchanted it? I mean," I hurried to add, "It just seems like so much trouble… send it to the fairies."

"There are no known wizards or witches around here." She said simply, but there was still something severe on her eyes.

I just nodded, even though I was dying to ask more. But I couldn't, not now. It was obviously not wise to look too interested in the subject.

"Would you like some strawberry pie, or perhaps some peach cake, my queen?" The voice of the king startled me slightly. All the food had been replaced by the desserts, and I haven't even noticed it.

"I…sure. Thank you, your majesty." I forced a smile.

Hours later, several nobles had passed out on the table, and the king rose and took my hand. We would go to the king's chambers, and the ones that were still awake would retreat to the prepared rooms. The celebration would continue in the next day. And in the day after that. Three days to honor a real wedding, tradition demanded.

I knew my palm was sweaty against the king's hand, and my legs slightly wobbly. The walk was long, but I could barely register the way, the stair cases and the endless doors.

The chambers consisted of four rooms. The first - decorated with velvet red armchairs and a center table -, the bedroom, the closet and bathroom. All the furniture was made of dark wood, and it was warm and nice. Some of my clothes had been taken there, and I gulped when I saw my nightgown resting on top of the enormous bed.

The king said nothing as I reached to grab it.

"I… Excuse me for a second, my king." I swallowed hard, my nausea back in full force.

"Of course." He answered softly, eyes full off understanding.

I nodded and entered quickly into the bathroom, closing the door. The bathtub was the biggest I've ever seen, and I turned some water taps to fill it. Different kinds of oils and salts stood on a small table beside it. I took some of them and dropped it on the water. I started to undress, my hands trembling.

I took a long bath, concentrating in breathe in and out, until most of the nausea had subsided. I put on the nightgown, washed my mouth and closed my eyes for a second, hand in the knob.

"You can do it, Quinn. It will be over soon." I said to myself, took another calming breath and turned it.

I found the king already dressed in his pajamas and laying on the bed beneath the covers.

I sat by his side and started to undo the laces of my nightgown.

His hands were suddenly on mine, stopping my movements.

"I-I'm sorry. Would you like to do that?"

He stared at me and shook his head.

"No, no, Lucy."

"Quinn." I corrected automatically and my eyes popped out, I breathed shakily and my eyes dropped to my lap.

Hiram's finger was on my chin, coaxing me to look at him.

"Quinn," He smiled at me. "We are not doing this tonight."

"We are not?" I asked, unable to hide my shock.

He chuckled gently.

"Not until you are prepared, okay? It's been quite the day. Why don't we just sleep instead?"

I stared as he smiled at me again, and then sank further into the bed. In what could be hours later, I nodded and did the same.

I closed my eyes, and for the first time I wasn't miserable. In fact, it was the opposite; my husband wasn't the ogre I pictured in my mind, and, the most important thing: I had made it.

I was finally a _queen_.

* * *

**~~~~~~~FB~~~~~~**

**So, this idea has been plaguing my mind for weeks! I know it may sound weird at first, but yes, it's a Faberry story, and I can promise not to gross you guys as we get into it.**

**I've based it lightly on some fairytales (mainly Snow White) and in its universe, but you won't see apples, enchanted mirrors or sleeping curse. Though you can expect war, magic, witches (not all of them bad!) and stuff.**

**Also, you should know it's going to be a slow burn, and the plot will thicken a lot, because I realized I have some serious issues regarding keeping things simple hahaha. You may see a lot of familiar faces on the way, and I really hope you stick with me to see where this is going - and give me some sorts of feedback, because this fic is by far one of the most different things I've ever written, but I promise it's going to be a fun ride! ****J**

_Oh, and for the readers of Paint me an octave higher, fear not, I'll continue to update it!_


	2. The queen was ready to play

"Enter." I responded when I heard the knock on the door of the bedroom.

"Your majesty." A guard opened the door and bowed.

"Yes?" I gazed at him through the mirror of the vanity, lowering my brush.

"The king requests your presence in the war room."

I turned at him and caught him staring at my cleavage.

"You may go now." I said harshly.

The guard bowed again, his face bright red. He quickly stumbled out of the room. When he finally left, I smirked. _Men are so easy, my dear…_ I remembered my grandmother saying to me.

I got dressed and left the room. Some of the corridors were still foreign to me, but I managed to get at my destination without getting lost. I still needed to explore the castle better, though.

"My queen," Hiram said as soon as I entered. He was standing before a huge desk with the atlas of the kingdoms opened, along with the captain of the royal guard.

"Your majesty."

"Here, I want to show you something."

I approached them, and proceeded to look at the map.

"We are here," He pointed at a large area, unnecessarily. I've studied geography since I was a child. The area of the kingdom, Limeria, extended from the coast, in the west, to further into the center of the map in a forest area. "Right here in the south we have a range of mountains. You see, it protects us from the sea until the boarder of this land at our left, Greystone. They are our ally, so this side of the kingdom is also protected." He continued, sticking in the kingdom of Greystone a blue pin as I nodded along. I knew all of that, but I indulged him.

"Right here is you father's kingdom, Vastarbor, and here is his land." He put a blue pin in there. "It's right in the border of other kingdom, the kingdom who happens to be our neighbors in the north, Scartletide. Our neighbors have large desert areas, and I'm pretty certain they are suffering hard from drought."

"In Limeria we have the biggest fresh water reserves in all lands," The captain of the royal guard and one of the generals of the army, a tall black man named Leroy, spoke. "We've also been developing water channels that can supply our whole kingdom, built using the most advanced technology ever created."

"Do you see where we're going with this?" The king asked me, his expression serious.

I gazed at the map. Yes, yes, I saw exactly where they were going with this. Limeria was protected in the south by the mountains, west by the sea and east by Graystone. Not in the north though, not from the driest land in the charted world. They were afraid we were going to be attacked and robbed of our natural resources. I played with the pins on the table, before choosing one.

"Yes, my king," I placed a red pin right in the middle of Scarletide. "Are they ready for war?"

Hiram smiled proudly at me. I smiled back, feeling a little underestimated. The situation seemed like a two-plus-two-equals-four kind to me.

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that." He answered.

I stared at him, drinking his words slowly, and then my eyes dropped to the map again. Scarletide stood between Limeria and Vastarbor; if united, we could attack from the north and from the south of Scartletide. Divide to conquer… that ought to instill fear in them. But I knew the king of Vastarbor, my former kingdom, and there was no way he would attack the kingdom of his wife. Unless... My eyes zeroed in on the blue pin stuck in my father's land.

"You just have to make them _think _we are ready." I whispered, pulling the pin off my old home and sticking it on the capitol of Vastarbor. "There's going to be a new king in Vastarbor, isn't it?"

The smile of the king grew, and I felt my fingertips tingling. Excitement. I closed my hands into fists to control myself.

"The current king isn't very popular these days, as you must be aware."

I nodded.

"And my father is," I completed. He wasn't a saint by any means, but he had a way with people, and compared to the king… well, the king was awful, cruel, true scum to walk the earth. I felt so, so sorry for his wife. But she… she had her ways, and somehow had him wrapped around her finger.

"Your father also happens to be the richest of the king's vassals. If there were to be a successor aside from the royal family, your father would be the…" The king made a dramatic pause and his eyes bored into mine. "Natural choice." He completed.

"The king's wife, queen Santana… she's the daughter of the Scarletide's king. Won't they send backup?"

"They can't," Leroy spoke, "If they do, they expose themselves. Their capitol is too close from us, they won't risk it. All they can do is hope that Vastarbor king can resist the rebellion."

"Which he won't. We'll make sure of it." The king completed.

I looked at him.

"And then we'll pray it's enough to scare Scarletide and make them forget about going to war?" I asked rhetorically. I was almost sure there was going to be a war. Even more so if the daughter of Scarletide's king was dethroned. They were the most proud and stubborn kingdom among all.

And by the somber expression in my husband's face, he also knew that, "Yes."

**~~~FB~~~**

* * *

She was annoying in so many levels I didn't know where to start.

She'd wake earlier than the birds (which, mind you, had such a strange obsession with her!), and roam around the castle, talking in her incredibly loud voice. And she'd talk. And talk. And talk some more. Babble about anything, like door knobs, and dogs, and singing and stars. She. Did. Not. Shut. Up!

I honestly didn't know why I had agreed to let her take me to a tour in the castle. The only times she stopped rumbling were when she suddenly broke into dance moves, like a pirouette in the corridors, or a jump in front of the kitchens. She must have some serious issues.

"Have you fallen from your cradle when you were a toddler?" I asked in a hush when she came abruptly to a halt, making me bump into her back.

She shushed me, her eyes popping out.

"What?" I whispered out of reflex.

"What is she doing here?"

"Who?"

"She!" She pointed at a woman walking into the castle, a guard following her into the grand hall.

"I don't know!" I exasperated. "I don't even know who that is!"

"That's Soulless Sue!" She answered like it was so obvious.

"What?!"

"Oh, come here!"

Rachel grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards one of the back exits. When we arrived to the gardens, I yanked my arm off of her grip.

"Don't ever do that again!" I coldly scolded her. "Do you have any idea how improper that was? You are a_ princess_, and I am a _queen_! Do I have to teach you manners now?" God, she was so infuriating.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, looking at her own feet.

I sighed.

"Act your title, or I _will_ get you a new etiquette tutor!"

The princess scoffed. I knew, from one of her endless stories, how much she hated those tutors.

"That won't be necessary, your majesty." She spit out sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow at her pointedly and she blushed, lowering her gaze again and clearing her throat.

"What were you so scared of, your highness?" I asked blankly.

"I wasn't scared!" She huffed. "It's just, that's…" She trailed off.

"Soulless Sue?"

"Well, yes!"

I just stared at her.

"Her name is Sue and she eats children so… Soulless Sue." She answered, not so eloquently; which was very weird for someone like Rachel.

"She eats children?" I deadpanned.

"Rumor has it, yes."

"Princess," I started impatiently. "I'm afraid you are not making yourself clear."

"Some years ago, children of the realm started to disappear," She said somberly, her voice one octave lower. "After the eighth day of them went missing, the parents would receive a bag full of bones. Those would never see their sons and daughters again. Until… some missing kids were found near the house of a woman who lived in the forest… Sue was her name. After that, the bag of bones stopped coming, and children no longer got missing."

I blinked, unimpressed.

"So why is she still free?"

"Well, that's a very good question," Rachel bobbed her head. "She was brought to trial, but was never found guilty. My father refused to say anything about it to me. Why is that, I wonder?!"

"Maybe because she didn't kidnap and eat kids?" The 'duh' went unsaid.

"Or maybe," The princess started conspiratorially, "Because he made a deal so she wouldn't kidnap and eat _me_!"

I chuckled, because Rachel actually meant business. She glared at me.

"Your father, the _king_," I reminded her in case she'd forgotten. "Could have gotten her decapitated with a snap of his fingers."

"My father doesn't like to kill people."

"For you, he would without a second thought." I said bitterly, because it was true. They were so close to each other it had to be somehow unhealthy.

She just stared back at me, like I had just reveled the biggest secret in the universe.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, princess."

"Well, I don't know about that," She said resolutely, and I couldn't help but wonder… didn't the princess knew how much power she had in her hands?

**~~~FB~~~**

* * *

Every day after lunch the king, I, and occasionally the princess, would sit in the throne hall and listen to the peasants, nobles and travelers talk. Sometimes they'd make requests, complain, accuse each other of crimes, or just report something they thought it be of the king's interest.

"Approach!" The guard called the next two men in line, one of them held by a patrol guard of the city. "Kneel!"

The patrol guard shoved the man down, and he fell with a thump.

"That's enough. Thank you for your service," The king dismissed the patrol guard, who bowed and got out of the way. "What's the situation here?"

"Your majesty-" The man who weren't being escorted started, but got interrupted.

"You two can get up now."

They hurried to comply.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Gerard, your majesty."

"Gerard!" Hiram clapped. "I remember you now! How's the crop going?"

"Good, your ma-"

"And the irrigation system is working?"

"Perfectly, your-"

"Great!" The king smiled. "So why are you here?"

"This man," Gerard pointed to the one standing by his side. "He stole one of my most productive cows!"

"I see," The king reclined back in the throne. "Do you have proof?"

"Yes, your majesty. My daughter caught him in the act, neither me nor my son were at home at the time. We had gone to the city to sell the production of the week."

"And do you deny it… what's your name?" The king looked at the other man.

"I'm Dean, your majesty. And no," He dropped his head. "I don't deny it. My family was starving. I have a wife and a child to feed and… All I could think about was that I had to provide. I-I'm really sorry."

The king stared at him for a second.

"Your family is starving?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"And don't you have land to harvest? A craft?"

"I plant in my land, but it will still be one or two years before I can reap a harvest. And I was- I was a farmer but my old boss died and his sons didn't like me…"

"I see." The king was silent for a long moment. "Lord Boilt, what's your advice?"

"One year in prison, twelve lashes." The law advisor answered.

"Thank you lord Boilt," The king answered solemnly as the man started to tremble.

"Yo-your majesty, my wife and my-"

"Quiet!" Hiram demanded. "I've made my decision. You'll work for free as a farmer for the man you've stolen from for one year, which I believe is enough to buy three cows. Your wife is going to work here in the castle. I was told there's one open spot in the kitchens, so in the meantime she'll be able to provide for your family. As for your child, the servants' kids are welcome here in the castle grounds during work hours, as long as they respect our rules."

Dean thanked profusely, and Gerard grumbled something about not wanting a thief as a worker, but quickly got silenced by the king. I was actually quite impressed. Each day that passed I found myself admiring the king more. He was kind, fair, benevolent and quite smart on his own eccentric way.

"Quinn," He leaned in and whispered so only I could hear.

"Yes, your majesty?" I muttered back.

"You can start to call me by my given name anytime now," He mumbled. "Nobody dare to pry into a private royal conversation."

"Your daughter says the same," I raised an eyebrow. "But those are the most interesting ones to pry."

"You are right," He chuckled. "Speaking of Rachel, she told me you were interested in the fairies?"

Oh dear lord, the princess and her big, big mouth. I could kill her with my bare hands right now. Lucky her she hasn't come to hear the peasants.

"I was merely curious with the enchanted ring, and she informed the fairies were the ones who did it."

"Of course," He smiled, but I could tell he hadn't completely bought it. "They are indeed very fascinating. Today is the first day of new moon, and they dance it to celebrate and praise it."

"They dance to the moon?" I tried hard to keep the enthusiasm out of my voice.

"Yes. And they allow humans and other creatures to witness it. Something about adding different kinds of energy to the balance. Would you like to go?"

"Would I-Yes!" I whispered eagerly. So much for keeping a low profile.

"So you will." He leaned back in the throne and gestured with his hand at the royal guard respectfully waiting for us to finish our chat.

"Approach!" He yelled. A tall woman with a black eye and bruised cheek took two steps forward. She was limping. "Kneel!"

"Is that really necessary?" I asked Hiram in a loud whisper.

"You can just approach!" He gave the orders when she was bending, a grimace on her face. She complied with a relieved sigh. "What's your name?"

She muttered something unintelligible.

"I didn't hear you," He said softly.

"Brittany." She rasped.

"Brittany. Are you here about your injuries?"

She nodded.

"I see, and did someone hit you?"

She nodded again.

"Someone you know?"

Again.

"Use words, woman!" Lord Boilt, the law advisor, demanded.

"It's Brittany," I looked at him coldly. "And I think she's making herself clear enough as it is."

He looked at the king, but Hiram was smiling at me. I raised my chin higher and my gaze zeroed in on the woman. She was blonde and probably around my age. She was trembling slightly and her blue eyes were glued to the floor. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I wanted her well and safe.

"Was it a man?" The king continued to interrogate.

She bobbed her head yes.

"A man close to you?"

Again.

"A friend?"

She shook her head.

"Brother?" He ventured.

She shook no again.

"Was it your husband?" I asked, having cracked the code since the third question.

She hesitated before nodding.

The king gestured for me to go on.

"Has he done it before?" I queried.

She nodded.

"And he knows you're here?"

She shook her head.

"I think we've heard enough," The king said solemnly. "Lord Boilt, what's your advice?"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Six months in prison, ten lashes."

My jaw tightened and I clenched on the armrests of my throne until my knuckles turned white. I couldn't believe it! A man steels an animal to feed his starving family and it's advised to have a harsher sentence then a man who spanks his wife! I wanted to yell at him, protest and stomp my foot _No! _But the king was speaking now and wasn't prudent to interrupt him yet again.

"I see," He turned his head to me, his eyes glancing briefly at my fists. "And what do you think, my queen?"

"Five years in prison, twenty five lashes," I said coolly.

Lord Boilt protested immediately: "Your majesty, I highly recommend that-"

"Your advice has been heard and taken into consideration." The king interrupted severely, before turning to the guard. "Find this man, Brittany's husband. He'll be punished with twenty five lashes and will be incarcerated for five years."

"I could use a new handmaiden," I said quietly to the king. He stared at me for a second before nodding once.

"How would you like to work for the queen?" He asked Brittany.

**~~~FB~~~**

* * *

I slept with the king once a week, slept as in, actually _sleep_. We didn't partake in any extra activity. This night I arrived early at his chambers, because I couldn't help my eagerness. I've never seen a fairy, let alone a whole bunch of them dancing.

I started to pace around, until I finally settled on the bed. I've waited for one hour before calling a guard.

"Where's the king?" I demanded.

"Your majesty is with the princess."

"Oh."

Deep down inside me I knew he had forgotten. He often forgot about anything else when with Rachel. I didn't want to give this much consideration, though, because all day I've been waiting to go into the woods. I've studied magical creatures, but actually being able to interact with them…

After another hour of waiting, I pondered if I should go find them, but quickly dismissed that thought. I didn't want to appear desperate, and clearly the king didn't deem me worthy enough of his precious time.

I scoffed out loud.

No, it was _her_.

The king was too good to do this on purpose, I was sure. Maybe she found out we had plans for the night and decided to intervene. She was too spoiled and selfish to consider anyone but herself. And apparently, would always get a way to stomp in on my toes. I had to do something about it, and I had to do it _fast_.

If the princess didn't realize there was another piece in the chessboard now, she had another thing coming. Carefully and wittily, I would make her realize the queen was ready to play.

I looked at the window, and could only be my imagination, but I swore I could see little globes of yellow and blue lights arising to the sky. I breathed deeply, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

I was in bed when the king entered.

"Quinn, you are already here," He smiled at me.

"Hello, your majesty," My smile was strained.

"I'm going to wash myself, just give me a minute and I'll join you."

"Of course."

My lips contorted to a grimace as soon as he disappeared into the bathroom. When the king returned and got dressed for a night of what I imagined to be only sleeping, he walked towards the open window to close it. That's when I knew he had remembered.

"Quinn… Gods, Quinn… I'm so sorry." He turned at me with genuine regret in his voice.

"It's no trouble, come to bed," I said like I had practiced inside my head.

"No-I, I must have lost the track of time."

"It happens," I stared blankly at him.

"I don't usually forget my commitments-" He laid by my side, hand in his forehead.

"Hush…" I said gently, getting his hand softly and intertwining it with mine. "You are a king, I'm sure pressing matters are always coming up."

He sighed.

"Nothing that I couldn't have finished tomorrow."

I waited, knowing he was going to elaborate further. And I was right.

"Rachel's been composing again, and she wanted to show me some of her new music. It's had been so long since she didn't… but I'm really sorry."

"It's perfectly fine," I gave him a practiced smile.

"We can always go next month? I won't forget, I promise."

I felt it was time to pounce. A man filled with guilty tended to be incredibly compliant.

"Speaking of the princess, I've been observing her…" I let out a concerned breath. "I think we should get her a new etiquette tutor."

* * *

**~~~FB~~~**

**Hi guys! So, this is a looooot of new information :)**

**Oh man, bitch Quinn is one of my favorite Quinns :( HAHAHA #TRUE**

**I promise we will have a lot more of Faberry interaction in the next ones, but this chapter was really necessary to draw the plot. Tell me what you thought about it! :D**

**I see you soon! **

_P.S I guess that is not really a spoiler, but as you may or may not have noticed, I am trying to keep the personalities as cannon as I can, so... It's not likely to happen something between the king and Quinn for very... obvious reasons._

_Oh! And also, I am not a native speaker, so you can feel free to correct me and my not so great grammar :)_


	3. Do they know you have magic?

I enjoyed the solitude of my own chambers, most of the times. It was usual for the queen to have her own rooms after the first night with the king. It kept the marriage alive, my grandmother once told me. The trick is to know when to share a bed.

Well, it had been three months and that's all we did, religiously once a week: we shared a bed. And I'm quite certain not in the way grandmother had referred to. But the king wouldn't touch me. Apart from holding my hand and giving pecks on my cheeks – because gods, we haven't even had a _real_ kiss yet.

At first, it had been a relief, but now…

I was standing before a full length mirror, without any of my clothes, looking for something, _anything _that would be so repulsive for the king. There were no stretch marks, and I had been especially mindful of my diet and exercise routine, so I hadn't put up any weight. I could actually see the muscles in my abdomen, in my thighs. My breasts were firm and full, and my skin nearly flawless.

I exhaled heavily, hugging my own mid side. Stupid tears welled up in my eyes, and I now could see just a blurred version of myself in the mirror. I've never thought the day would come that I would be so insecure about this. Not my looks. I've never… everybody has ever said how beautiful I was. And lately, men didn't even have to praise me. I'd see the desire in their eyes; hear it in the way they talked to me. Feel it in their attempts to touch me without seeming too inappropriate.

But apparently I wasn't desirable enough for the king. My legs gave up and I fell on my knees, my whole body trembling. Shit. Shit. Shit!

_"__Men are very easy, my dear," The woman pulled the girl to her lap, even though she had just turned ten and wasn't so little anymore. "And if you know the right way to control them, they shall do your bid without a second thought."_

_"__But, grandma…" The girl started, curling her blonde hair around her finger. "Why do I even need men?" She scowled._

_"__In our world, they think they rule it all, but they don't. Not if you are the one pulling the strings. Either way, you'll need them, my child."_

_"__I'm not a child," She whined in a very juvenile manner, and crossed her arms when she realized that._

_"__Of course not. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you were," The woman smiled._

_"__So what do I have to do?" The girl felt a little better with the reassurance._

_"__Well, it's very simple…" The woman brought the girl closer to her chest, like a mother would shelter her newborn. "You have to make them need you more than you need them."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Because then you'll have your way."_

_"__And how do I make them need me?"_

_"__That's the question, isn't it?" The woman whispered._

_The girl just stared, until the woman smiled at her._

_"__Don't worry. Grandma will make sure you get everything you want."_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory playing inside my head.

"But grandma," I whispered to no one. "How do I make a man who doesn't want me need me?"

**~FB~**

* * *

The princess was an extremely forgiving person - which, if you'd ask me, was not very smart. Nobles weren't prone to just forgive and forget in exchange of nothing. Rachel had confronted me after she was informed a new etiquette tutor was on her way, but after one day the princess was already treating me like nothing had ever happened. I couldn't help but wonder how she became like that. Would I be like her if I had a different past? Could she be happy? Could_ I_ be happier?

_"__What did you tell my father?" The princess burst into my chambers. I was sitting on my vanity, and my new handmaiden was braiding my hair._

_"__Brittany," I looked at her through the mirror. "Could you go to the kitchens and arrange for the tea to be brought to my room?"_

_"__What about scones?" She asked with an excited grin. "Your majesty?" She completed, as if she just then remembered I was a queen._

_Brittany liked the word "scones" for some reason._

_"__Yes, it will do."_

_Only when she left I turned my chair to face the huffing princess._

_"__I beg your pardon?" I said blankly._

_"__What did you tell my father?" She actually stomped her foot._

_I feigned innocence._

_"__What do you mean? I tell the king several things, about a whole range of subjects."_

_She narrowed her eyes, not buying my act for one second. Well…_

_"__You said I needed a new tutor."_

_"__Yes, yes, I did," I answered nonchalantly._

_"__Why?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest._

Because I don't like you!, _I wanted to say. Instead, I settled with: "Because you need one."_

_She scoffed._

_"__That's debatable. We're in Limeria, don't expect the same obsessive standards of Vastarbor."_

_I stood up, taking a few steps and stopping in front of the princess._

_"__There are no known kingdoms where barge into private rooms without announcing yourself is acceptable," I took one more step, invading her personal space. "You must respect people's privacy. There's a reason why doors are closed, ever thought about that?" I whispered right into her face. My breath actually making her eyelashes tremble._

_She blushed, averting her eyes and taking a step backwards. I gazed intently at her reddened cheeks and neck, following the trace from her cleavage to her eyes. I licked my lips and raised an eyebrow. It felt good. Having some power over the princess, even if just little, gave me a confidence boost._

_"__That's not even about manners. It's merely common sense. Clearly I've overestimated your education, and now I'll be forced to extend the hours of your class."_

_"__You cannot be serious!" The princess gaped at me. "You can't do that!"_

_"__Yes? Try me."_

_Rachel glared at me angrily and then:_

_"__Who was that?" She blurted._

_I blinked, now actually confused._

_"__Who?"_

_"__That girl."_

_I continue to stare blankly at her._

_"__The one who wants scones!" Rachel said exasperatedly._

_Oh._

_"__That's my new handmaiden. Her name is Brittany."_

_"__Do you really need four?" Rachel sounded like she was bargaining._

_"__Excuse me?"_

_"__You already have three of the best maids in the castle. Do you really need a fourth?"_

_She couldn't possibly want Brittany to work for her, could she?_

_"__If I hired her, than I obviously need her."_

_"__Now, do you really?" She asked in what I assumed to be a persuasive tone. There was no way in hell Rachel would recruit the girl for her. Not even over my dead body. What did the princess want to do with her anyway?_

_"__Yes! She's mine!"_

_"__You like her!" Rachel said accusingly._

_"__I-What?!" I blinked again, not following where this conversation was going anymore._

_"__This Brittany girl, you are her friend!" She talked as if I had just murdered one of her precious cows._

_"__I'm a queen and that is my servant, not my friend."_

_"__Let me guess, being her friend would be improper?!" The princess asked sarcastically._

_"__Well..." Shit, she was so infuriating! "Yes!" I said impatiently._

_"__But you treat her differently. You are kind to her," Rachel actually pointed a finger at me. The nerve!_

_"__What are you implying? That I'm mean to the servants?" I pressed a fingers against my temples. My patience was rapidly running thin._

_"__Mean is a strong word, but you are quite cold with the staff, yes," She said matter-of-factly._

Don't you have anybody else to bother?_ "Don't you have class now?"_

_"__In a few minutes."_

_I stared at her pointedly, but with no avail._

_"__So go long! You know what else is improper? Being late for your commitments."_

_"__I'm a princess. I thought being fashionably late sometimes was common sense," She answered defiantly. "But I'll have you know that I don't appreciate lateness either. You don't have to tell me that!"_

_"__Yes, you are a princess," I narrowed my eyes. "Now obey your queen."_

After that little catch phrase, I was wary that Rachel was going to rat me out to the king. But she didn't. On the next night during dinner, she treated me normally. Alright, she wasn't chatting about troubadours she met throughout life, but wasn't rude either.

And it unnerved me to no end.

She wasn't supposed to shrug it off so easily. I wanted to make her upset. Make her question her choices and why she got where she is now. _Just like she did to me. _

Apparently, I was not being so successful at that.

And now, now I was avoiding her, because after venting her grudge in a few hours, she decided it was enough to at least be friendly.

I went to the stables and asked them to prepare me a horse. I was going to do what I have wanted for a long time: explore the forest around the castle. I was wearing a cloak so I guess I wouldn't be bothered by any curious peasant. Not that there were many peasants there. There was something about the forest that repelled people. It had the opposite effect on me, though, and I felt compelled to the trees, the sounds, the air around it and everything else.

"I won't be needing you," I said to the royal guard assigned to follow me around.

"But the king specifically ordered that-"

"Are you questioning me?" I stared at him with an eyebrow raised, my voice as cold as ice.

"I apologize if it came across like this, your majesty," He flushed.

"You better be. Now get out of my sight."

I climbed to my horse and gave it a little kick on the sides so it would gallop faster. With two words the men guarding the entrance of the forest on the castle grounds allowed me in. I didn't stop speeding until I couldn't hear and see anything other than the leaves rustling and the little animals scattering around. I got down from the horse and started to walk, holding his reins in my hand. I was appreciating the fresh air and sudden water sounds. I should be near a river of some sorts.

I found a stream after ten more minutes. I watched my steps, avoiding the moss covered stones, and brought the horse with me. He was probably thirsty. When he drank enough, I tied him to a tree to enjoy the water myself. I found a flat stone to sit on, and when I started to unleash my riding boots, I heard a noise akin to footsteps.

I grabbed the first thing I found, a wood stick, and stood up quickly.

"Well, that's threatening," I heard the snarky remark; it startled me and I slipped on the stone, falling on my ass into the stream.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath as I fumbled to get on my feet again. "Where are you? Show yourself!" I commanded, gripping tightly the stupid stick.

I woman appeared through the branches and trees. I recognized her immediately.

_"__Soulless Sue?"_

A vicious smirk stretched across her face.

"You are dripping, Your Majesty. Even though weakness should never be rewarded, my cottage is near, and I suppose it doesn't hurt to offer you something to dry yourself."

I gaped at her.

"What did you just say?"

"The prerequisites to be queen are just not the same anymore," The woman sighed. "I said my cottage is close by if you want to dry yourself!" She yelled, as if I had trouble hearing.

"Hey, hey," I raised my hand. "I heard you the first time! I was referring to the weakness part."

Soulless Sue pursed her lips.

"Oh great, just what we needed: another mentally impaired queen."

"Gods," I bellowed. "I could have you arrested for defaming royalty!"

The woman scoffed.

"Yeah, eating children didn't get me to jail, but pointing out the obvious about you is."

"Eat chil-What?!" I took a step back, almost tripping again.

"It's a joke! Don't you have sense of humor too? Well… I can't say I'm surprised."

I stared at her incredulously. That woman was crazy!

"Let's get you dry already. I don't enjoy wasting my time."

She started to walk away and maybe I_ was_ mentally impaired, because I followed her.

"You know what else I could do?" I said, but she didn't even turned her head to look at me. "I could do worse and get you killed for your insolent words! That falls under the umbrella of treason!"

"Sure, do that. If your memory works until you get back to the castle," She chuckled.

I had a retort on the tip of my tongue, but then I saw the cottage and stopped dead on my tracks. It was apparently a normal house, and was not the sight of it that had made me stop.

Suddenly, it was like an electric current had ran through my body. And then my fingertips started to tingle, and the corner of my eyes started to see a golden light for just a second, and then it was gone. The tingling remained, though, and I closed my hands in fist to suppress it.

I looked at the woman, and I wasn't apprehensive or mad anymore. I was perfectly calm.

"Does the king know you have magic?"

She came to a halt when I made the question. Soulless Sue turned and stared at me, her expression unreadable.

"Does he know _you _have?"

We could cut the silence between us with a knife. Even the animals and plants weren't making any noise, as if respecting the moment. We were seizing each other up.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I answered blankly after a while, but I could feel the invisible sparks leaving my fingers. And I was positive she could too.

She smirked cruelly at me.

"Have you come here to practice?" She tapped her finger on her chin. "Or maybe collect herbs for a potion? Hunt down some magical creature?"

My jaw tightened.

"What will the king say when he finds out his precious wife is a witch?"

Leaves started to hover around my body and I clenched my teeth.

"He _won't_ find out," I roared threateningly as I opened my fists and the sparks flew freely. Not enough to harm, but enough to warn.

"Oh, by the way," She started casually, and we heard a crack when a tree branch broke and a man fell to the floor with a loud thump and a scream. "We've been followed," Soulless Sue said cheerfully.

I looked startled at him, and quickly realized I knew who he was.

"What are you doing here? I told you I wanted to come alone!" I hissed to my personal guard as he moaned in pain and sat on the ground.

"I have to protect you, Your Majesty."

I rolled my eyes at his response. Yeah, he was being really helpful hiding on top of a tree.

"You are not to tell anything you heard to the king," I took a step in his direction, narrowing my eyes. "Do you _understand_ me?" I asked menacingly.

He nodded immediately.

And I didn't believe him at all.

"Yeah… he's a snitch," Sue said happily, as if that was the best news she could have received.

"Your Majesty, you can't possibly believe in Soulless S-"

"Shut up!" I demanded.

I started to pace. "Think, think!" I whispered to myself. I had to make him disappear, there was no other way. I groaned. How would it be? Could I make it look like a bear attacked him? Maybe find a river and dump him there? _Actually_ find a bear and feed the animal?

"That's enough, my queen," Sue said after a minute. "I'm tired of seeing you burn your already few neurons. I'll handle it." She shook her hand in his direction and he fell unconscious right away.

My eyes popped out. Shit. Shit._ Shit_.

"Is he dead?" I urged frantically.

"Nah…" Sue made a dismissive gesture. "He's too old to eat anyway."

I paled, more because of the situation than because of her words.

"Another joke?"

Sue smiled at me maniacally.

"He'll wake up in a few hours, with no recollection of his day so far. He'll probably spend weeks trying to recall how the hell he ended up here. Probably toss and turn is his bed at night, thinking he may have gone mad." She seemed a little too satisfied with this last part.

"Why did you do it?" I wondered how she had gone from threatening me to helping me in a split second.

"I don't like snitches," She said simply. "Unless I was the one who sent them, then I make exceptions. And yes, also if I'm the snitch."

I raised an eyebrow at her, and the question eagerly left my lips before I could spare it a second thought.

"And how did you do it?"

"Do you want to learn?" Sue smirked at me.

I glared suspiciously at her.

"Would you teach me if I wanted?"

"Not if you wanted," She deadpanned. "If _I _want to, I teach you. And I can teach you a lot." She shook her hand again and my clothes were dry.

This was looking a lot like a business deal. My grandmother told me I've always been good at those. You had two alternatives if you wanted to be successful: either you made the other person think they had the upper hand, when they actually didn't; or you made it quite clear that you had the upper hand and convinced them that there was no way things could be reversed.

"Assuming you want," I started cautiously, "What'd you ask in return?"

She grinned.

"Wouldn't it be possible that I just want to do it out of the kindness in my heart?" She retorted mockingly.

"Come on, what's in there for you?" I pressed, but when she didn't answer, just stared at me with that little malicious smirk, I realized. The gears in my head were faster and faster. "Why did you go to castle a few weeks ago?"

"That's none of your business," She yawned. "This conversation is boring me. Do something amusing."

"But I'm amused," I smiled like a Cheshire cat about to eat a bird. "The king does know you have magic, doesn't him?"

She narrowed her eyes. Finally a reaction.

"Or maybe he doesn't know you have magic, but he knows you have your ways. Maybe you even work for him," I started to circle her. "And maybe," I stopped in front of Sue, "Maybe you've noticed what's about to happen, so you know who'll be ruling everything around here in a near future."

She started to laugh, and I have to give her that, it was quite creepy.

"So you do have more than three functional brain cells," She chuckled. "But also a wild and possibly damaging imagination. Did your mother have you tested?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You came to me today. You approached me."

"Because your dirty horse was pooping on my land!"

"The forest belongs to the king! The only way the land could be yours was if he himself wrote you a document."

Sue realized her error at the same time I realized my victory.

"I'm right and you know it," I sing-songed.

She no longer smirked.

"Don't do that noise again when in training. I take it very seriously and expect you to do it too, Quinn!"

"Quinn?" The audacity!

"Yeah… Q is better, right?"

I scoffed.

"When do we begin the training, 'coach'?" I air quoted, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"When my father rises from the grave… what a stupid question is that?! Right now, of course!"

* * *

**~SQ~**

It was already dark when I returned to the castle. If I was hoping for some action in "training" today, I was sorely mistaken. Sue applied me a test to measure my skills, and then made me write down everything I knew about the subject. It was exhausting.

Without the sunlight, the doors and halls all seemed a lot alike, and before I knew it, I had no idea where I was. I heard a voice coming from the end of the corridor, and a piano. It picked my interest, for I knew there weren't any musicians at the castle after dinner, if not on feast and party events. I followed the sound, and opened the door. It was a small auditorium, like the ones used for the peasant amusement outdoors, but much more luxurious.

When the music finally entered my ears without the barrier of stone and wood, my heart started to beat madly. It thumped against my ribcage with no control, and in no time I was panting. It was beautiful. So beautiful that tears started to well up in my eyes. The notes hit my eardrums like an enchanted symphony dancing inside me. It was nothing like I've ever heard before, and my body moved on its own accord when I took a few steps to see clearly who was singing. The woman was also playing the piano and her head was bowed.

And then, the wild pounding of my heart almost stopped completely when I saw Rachel. My eyes popped out and I gasped. But she didn't turn. She was so concentrated, as if she was on a trance. The energy around her, I could feel it in my fingertips. It was almost as strong as magic. The familiar tingling sensation tickled at my fingertips, but somehow it felt different. Her eyes were close and her fingers never stopped sliding through the piano, her voice filling me up in a way I didn't expect. So, _so beautiful_.

But then the tingling increased and I could almost sense the sparks threatening to break free and fill the room. It scared me so much, I ran out of there.

I wasn't aware of my steps anymore; I just wandered around lethargically, the awe vanishing and being replaced by fear. I've never been so close to lose control like that. It was like my magic reacted without my avail and that was just_ terrifying_.

Then someone called me.

"My queen!"

Hiram grabbed my arm gently.

"Where have you been? I've looked for you everywhere."

I looked at him without really seeing him.

"The princess should marry," I blurted. I wasn't thinking at all. All I knew was that she had to stay as far from me as possible. Those… those reactions she caused. I couldn't risk anything like that again. It was almost uncontrollable, and therefore dangerous. I just couldn't risk lose control. "She's-She's already in a good age and we should take marriage into consideration."

"What?! Quinn?" He whispered. "Let's talk about it some other time. A pigeon arrived."

"I-What?"

"A pigeon from Vastarbor. They need help with the revolution. Limeria is going to join them in battle."

* * *

**~SQ~**

**So! I am back :D**

**Guys, thank you for the support and reviews. Some of them have been quite clarifying, actually. I did not realize Quinn was looking like she was a bitch just for the sake of it. Well, she has reasons. I am going to explore it further from now on. **

**Anyway, I know there is a lot of names and places going on, but with time it will be easier to catch on. Bear with me, and I promise it will be worth it!**

**In the meantime, tell me what you thought of this :D**

**See you soon,**

**xo.**


End file.
